


Lou Solverson and the Devil Himself

by NightWriterAdventures



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriterAdventures/pseuds/NightWriterAdventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou and Betsy Solverson made an agreement. Because of Betsy situation, Lou can "relieve his tension" with anyone he chooses and there's no harm done. Just as long as he comes home and takes care of the family. Lou is against it and has no intention of sleeping with anyone else. He's a family man, dammit. But then he ends up at the Gerhardt Estate and things go from worse to better real quick. (During-After S02E03: Myth of the Sisyphus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lou Solverson and the Devil Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was real interesting to write, seeing as not many people ship this. But hopefully more do and I've got some ideas in store for more! So like and comment and kudos if you wanna see more cause I'd be more than happy to write more for these two!

When Betsy was diagnosed with the big “C”, Lou was a mess. He cared about his wife and her well being. Hell, he was more in love with her than ever before and he didn’t want to lose her. And between working constantly and making sure that everything at home was okay, Lou found little time for himself. And Betsy noticed and took action. She couldn’t have her poor husband running around, doing all this good and getting nothing in return, and while she couldn’t do much to make him feel better or feel happy again, despite her efforts, she was going to try. So one day, when Lou came home, she sat him down on the couch, with Molly out of earshot. 

“Lou, I want you to know...that since we can’t...don’t have the time and I...” She sighed and looked around the room, hands clasped in her lap. She was looking for the right word to use. “You and I can’t...have sex anymore. And you know that. We almost don’t have the time and with my condition... I just...I don’t want you to let all those emotions build up and I’m allowin’ you a release of some sort with anyone you want.” She finally spit out. 

Lou stared at Betsy, almost in a sort of shock from what she said. He was more so flabbergasted than anything. 

“Oh gosh...Besty, ya know I could never do that to you, honey. I love you. More than anythin’.” Lou cooed and gently grasped her shoulders, staring at his wife’s pallid face, searching for a sign that this was some joke. He could never ever be with anyone else...

“Lou...sweetheart...” Betsy gave a sigh and smiled weakly up at her loving husband. “I don’t mind. I want you to be happy and this is how I’m showing it. I trust you enough and you’ve got so much love in that heart of yours...” She smiled again and took one of her husband’s hands off her shoulders, grasping it gently, giving Lou a big, kind, doe eyed look. “Please?”

Lou shifted on the couch, staring down at his lap, then at his feet. Could he? No. He could never. “I’m not going to. I care too much... and there’s no way I’d ever...ever sleep with anyone else other than you.” He fought back. “That’s my final word. I love you.” Lou murmured before leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Closing his eyes, he exhaled slowly. They were going to make it through this thing together. As a family... and without himself sleeping around with anyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days passed and info came back on the fingerprints that had been on the gun near the Waffle Hut. It belonged to one Rye Gerhardt of the Gerhardt family. And within an hour of them figuring it out, himself and Ben Schmidt were out on the road, heading to the Gerhardt farm. Deep inside, Lou was nervous. He’d heard about this clan and how fierce and deadly they could be. Hell, one of their sons had managed to slaughter the entirety of the Waffle Hut. But he knew how to hold his own. So as they pulled up to the farm, Lou got out, gun fastened securely at his hip. 

Everything was going...well. It wasn’t the best, but no one had died and everyone seemed that they had finally simmered down enough to put their damn guns away, but that all changed when the eldest showed up. Dodd Gerhardt, the next patriarch of the Gerhardt mob. He was the most volatile of the siblings, a loose cannon with one hell of a temper. And he had just shown up. 

“What’s this all about, Ma?” Dodd asked as he walked up to the homestead, eyeing the familiar detective, Benjamin Schmidt, and an unnamed police officer. 

“They’re saying that Rye killed someone...” Floyd murmured softly, staring down at the officer and detective. 

“Well, actually Floyd...ah...it was a massacre... and we need to speak to him.” Ben uttered. “The gun had his fingerprints on it...” 

“You’re gonna find my boot on your neck if you keep talkin’ like that.” Dodd threatened, his jaw clenched, cold blue eyes, staring directly at Schmidt, his cap pulled just over his forehead. 

Lou knew that he had to interject because someone got hurt or something got out of hand. Stepping forward, he put his hands to his hips, staring up at the patriarch, unafraid. “Well not to be fair, I was the one who found the gun so...I think you’re dancing with the wrong girl.” He quipped, his voice almost teasing. 

Dodd glanced over at the unnamed police officer, his eyes confused and almost hurt, mouth barely hanging open like he was about to say something. He stared at the man, the name “Solverson” stamped across a golden plate on his brown jacket. His hair combed back neatly. /What a fucking queer./ Dodd thought. 

“Whadya say?” Dodd questioned, in all honesty, confused as to what Officer Solverson had said to him.

Lou smiled through closed lips, almost a knowing smirk as he stared up at Dodd. “I says I’m the one who found the gun... So you should be talkin’ to me.” He was truly unafraid of this man now. He was nothing but a mama’s boy who wanted the crown. He’d seen this before, hell it was the plot of a lot of movies he and Molly had watched together. 

Dodd pursed his lips, an angry look growing on his face. He slowly made his way down the stairs, letting the other speak. 

“And...I’m from outta town so forgive me if I should be terrified, but in Minnesota, when a police officer says ‘talk”, ya talk..” Lou finished, staring Dodd straight in those cold, dark eyes, hands still firmly placed on his own hips, ready to pull out of gun if needed. 

Dodd glared, reaching the officer, coming face to face with him. “Ya wanna dance? Let’s dance.” He threatened, pushing his coat back to rest his own hands on his hips, revealing the butt of a gun, holstered near his waist. 

Lou was more than amused at the spectacle, knowing that Dodd wouldn’t shoot. Not at a time like this. Sure he could, but the odds were unlikely. “So...know about Mike Milligan? Or where he is? Cause ah, he’s out lookin for your brother too.” That only cost Lou another steely eyed gaze from Dodd. 

Just then, a tall, lanky boy with a crooked arm came through the front door, walking over to the side of the porch, looking out at the scene. “Uh...Uncle Dodd...?” 

Dodd kept the gaze on Officer Solverson, never once looking away. 

“Uncle Dodd? Hanzee called...” The boy uttered again, his voice almost nervous and shaking. 

Dodd kept staring at Lou and Lou realized that it was becoming less threatening and more...analyzing. The other’s eyes had softened, but not in the way you’d want someone’s eyes to soften. It was more like a raking gaze, his blue eyes looking Lou up and down. Puffing out his chest a bit more and shifting where he stood, Dodd didn’t dare look away, the silence between them only to be broken by the boy’s voice once more, shaking Dodd and Lou from their intense trance. 

Dodd cast a glance behind the officer and gave a soft head nod and a whistle before turning around. “We’re done here.” He muttered, walking back up the steps. It was only after a few steps up the stairs that Dodd glanced over his shoulder at the bright eyed officer. Shaking his head, he kept walking, disappearing into the house. 

Lou finally felt like he could take a breath, blinking his eyes a few times as they subconsciously follow Dodd Gerhardt’s movements up the stairs. His heart was pounding and he felt as if he was left a bit breathless. Like the adrenaline that he once had as young man was now coming back, pumping through his veins. Taking a deep breath of the crisp cold air, he nodded and looked to Benjamin, nodding to the car. 

“Let’s go.” Lou muttered, getting in the car. Ben followed in suit and the two drove off...

~~~~~~~~~  
Lou had been sitting in the car for an hour, outside the police station, just thinking about what had happened today. What he had felt. That spark and rush of adrenaline... and he wanted to feel it again. And Betsy...she had said it was okay...that he was allowed to. But he hadn’t thought that it would be.../him/. Giving his head a thorough shake, he started the car and made the drive back to the Gerhardt farm in the dead of night. The car was quiet. The radio wasn’t on and it was just him and the snow. 

As he pulled up to the large estate, Lou was greeted once more by the men at the gate. They let him through and he drove right up to the home, stopping the car and getting out. Standing before the home, he felt a chill run through his body. How was he supposed to ask for something like this? Did Dodd even have a wife? 

Walking forwards, Lou let his body do what it needed to. He walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently for a response. God was his stomach churning? Was he nervous? Well he had a right to be nervous...

“Hello?” A nervous sounding voice came from the screen door.

“Uh...hello? I’m Officer Solverson. I’m here to see Dodd Gerhardt.” Lou stated, peering through the door. It was the young boy with the arm. 

“Oh! Uh, Uncle Dodd. Yeah sure. Come in.” The boy nodded and reached over to open the screen door, allowing Lou to slide right in and inside the Gerhardt home. It was a large home with a staircase right near the door. Wooden and obviously very worn...the house had a history. Standing against the wall near the staircase, Lou peeked around corners. There was a woman in the kitchen, stirring the pot slowly. In the living room, there were a few people around the TV, one person with a large pair of headphones on. Lou watched as the young boy went into the living room and tapped the shoulder to the attentive member of the family. He watched the tall patriarch stand and glance towards the doorway. Muttering something to the boy, he moved past everyone else and left the room, meeting Lou in the hallway. And Lou didn’t mind not having any space between the two of them. 

“And what are you here for? I thought I told you this was over.” Dodd snarled, crossing his arms promptly in front of his chest, looking over Lou carefully. 

Lou stood before Dodd, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth and shifted, settling his hands on his hips, pursing his lips. “Listen, I’m just here--” 

“No, don’t gimme that. You give it to me straight. Tell me why you’re here or else I’ll find 100 different ways to boot your ass outta my house, ya hear?” Dodd snapped at Lou before he could finish his sentence. 

“Well hey now, no need to be hostile. I just came by to talk to you about...” What did he come by to talk to Dodd Gerhardt about? Oh yes. “I came to talk to you about your brother Rye. I won’t stand down and I’m askin’ you to talk and you’re gonna talk, alright?” 

“I told you, I’m not talking about Rye. Now you can get your ass off my damn property before I find some to do it for me.” Dodd glared, stepping up into Lou’s personal space, arms crossed, eyes narrowed, lips pursed. 

“That’s not your job here, now is it. From what I hear, it’s Floyd Gerhardt’s...” Lou pushed.

“Well she may be my ma, but she don’t tell me what to do and as far as I’m concerned, I run this place.”

“Then I want to speak to her...” 

“Now listen here you little shit--”

After about 30 seconds of bickering, Lou had had enough of Dodd Gerhardt’s damn attitude and he wasn’t about to deal with it any longer. He came here for his own needs and he was sure as hell gonna get them. Now Lou wasn’t a demanding man, but this was the last straw. With enough adrenaline and hormones pumping through his body, he leaned forward and grabbed the gold chain that hung around Dodd’s neck and pulled the angry man forwards, right into a hard kiss. The man’s mouth was rough and tasted like hard liquor. Not exactly themost pleasant experience, but apparently his body enjoyed it. He felt a shot of warmth flow through his body. God he just hoped that the other didn’t beat him to a pulp or kill him at the least for what he’d done. 

Dodd’s eyes flew open wide, his hands going to push the officer away, stumbling back with that confused look still on his face, head cocked. He felt furious, but he wasn’t...at least not yet he wasn’t. 

“What in the hell?! What kinda officer are you? A pansy?” Dodd snapped, wiping his mouth furiously. 

Lou stumbled back, staring at the man, adrenaline starting to pump through his body. There was no way he was backing out of this now. He took the drive and he just...he had to stay. For now. 

“I...let’s not think too hard now.” Lou mumbled, trying to find his footing verbally. Shit. He was struggling. 

“I think i’m gonna think as hard as I want on this, now, Officer Solverson.” Dodd growled softly, stepping back in his spot near Lou. 

“Honestly now, I was justa ‘bout to leave.” Lou stuttered and mumbled, pointing back towards the door. 

“Ah now I don’t think that’s necessary Officer Solverson.” Dodd mumbled, sauntering up close enough to Lou to corner him against the wall, peering down at him, stooping his head, arms crossed tightly over his broad chest.

“Now Dodd...Mr. Gerhardt--” Lou started.

“Dodd. It’s Dodd to you.” 

“Now Dodd--” 

The Gerhardt man clasped his hands over the officer’s face, tugging him close, pressing his mouth against Lou’s. The kiss was hard and rough, one of his hands sliding down to the side of Lou’s neck, pulling him in deeper, working his lips against the officer’s. They were shockingly soft for a man’s and just as gentle. 

Lou felt damn dumbstruck when the Garhardt man pushed him up against the wall and kissed him like that. And he had /never/ been kissed like that before in his life.It was hard and full and it was the type of kiss that made one re-think their life experiences. All their past kisses... which made Lou feel even more guilty about doing this. But he kissed him back, leaning back up against the man, feeling the heat of the other’s body against his own. The coat on his own shoulders felt heavier, the holsters that held his gun; tighter...and his head was pounding, blood pumping through his body. His hands went up to clasp the man’s face, feeling the rough stubble on his cheek and jaw. Aw shit...

“Now would you like to tell me what you’re really here for, Officer?” Dodd murmured against the other’s lip, giving the man a second quick kiss and a nip on the lower lip. 

“I...I came here...for you, I guess.” Lou mumbled, not thinking of a good excuse. It was the truth. 

“Mm? Is that right? Married life ain’t cut out for you?” Dodd chuckled and pulled back, staring at the work he’d already made. The officer look flabbergasted, his lips slightly swollen and pink.

“Now wait a minute...I’m quite happily married. This is just an arrangement we made so don’t go gettin’ any ideas here.” Lou mumbled, still quite breathless. 

“And I’m the arrangement, I’m takin’ it? Well I’ll make sure and show you a grand ole time.” Dodd chuckled, that smug grin over his face again. He didn’t give Lou any time to respond before kissing him again, this time, harder and with much more thoroughness. And this time, Lou gave in. Grabbing the other’s shoulders, Lou pressed closer, kissing him harder, a hand wrapping around the back of Dodd’s neck, pulling him closer, forming against Dodd’s body. 

Dodd smirked knowingly against the other’s lips, tugging him by the belt loops towards the stairs. And Lou followed, never once parting from Dodd’s mouth, kissing him back fiercly, his hands finding the gold chain around the other’s neck, tugging at it. Dodd mumbled, tugging Lou up the stairs the both of them tripping and stumbling, knocking over paintings and pictures. Not a person stirred or came to see what the trouble was, which relieved the hell outta Lou. 

As they made it upstairs, Lou was definitely discombobulated. But Dodd did well on making sure that Lou got to the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Get in.” Dodd ordered, nodding to the bedroom. 

“Sure don’t have to tell me twice. I ain’t a idiot.” Lou mumbled, walking into the bedroom. Looking around, he nodded and sighed, almost in disbelief that he was here doing this. But Betsy would be...well she wouldn’t be proud of who he was sleeping with but she’d be proud of listening to her advice. She’d be happy. And that’s all that Lou wanted for his wife. His thoughts were interrupted by Dodd’s hands on his shoulder, spinning him around to kiss him again. It was quick and over within a second. Lou stared at the man before reaching forwards and grabbing Dodd by the shirt collar, pressing his lips against Dodd’s once more, as if he couldn’t get enough. Dodd returned the affection, pushing the large bulky coat off of Lou’s shoulders before moving his lips down Lou’s neck, biting and sucking, his hands working slowly at the officer’s belt. 

“Sure had enough of this.” Dodd mumbled before pushing Lou down onto the bed. 

Lou mumbled and fell back with a groan, his back hitting the soft mattress. He stared up at Dodd, the man standing over him, chest puffing with a heavy breath, tan gun holsters showing off Dodd’s broad shoulders. The look in his eyes was one of a predator eyeing his prey, calculating its every move. Lou bit his lip as he stared up at him, his own legs spreading of their own accord, his breathing becoming more heavy, his eyes becoming more hooded and beckoning to the other man. His swollen pink lips, parted ever so slightly. 

“Well gosh Officer Solverson...if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like being a slut.” Dodd hissed playfully, teasing with the man. 

Lou stared at him, trying to find the words to say. Was he? “I’m a happily married man now and--” 

“Aw now don’t start with this marriage crap. You like this, Officer, don’t you. Being handled...being taken care of.” Dodd murmured, going up to the bed. He smirked, sliding a hand up the officer’s thigh. “You like feeling undermined...being handled, being roughed up and I’m pretty sure that today you got a taste of that and you liked it.” He purred, giving the man’s thigh a rough squeeze. 

Lou felt his breath hitch, trying his best to stay silent. And the way Dodd muttered his name...called him officer... “The...the name is Lou...Lou Solverson.” He uttered shakily. 

“Lou, huh?” Dodd laughed and cocked his head. “Doesn’t sound much like a macho cop name.” The hand slid higher up his thigh, dangerous close to his crotch. 

“Well...I-I’ve fought many a men in my time...was in the Navy.” He mumbled and shook slightly, his legs quivering under him, staring up at Dodd, watching at the man got onto the bed.

“Well so have I. But that doesn’t make the difference of where I’m standin’ and what you’re currently layin’ on, now does it?” Dodd chuckled, his hand now rubbing over Lou’s thigh in slow circles, a snarky smirk on his lips. “Plus...I think the name suits you.” 

Lou let out another gasp and bit his lip, slowly arching up against the other’s touch. He gasped and tried his best not to whimper, struggling slightly with it. He couldn’t keep waiting like this. Something needed to happen or else he wasn’t going to last very long. He was going to get bored. 

“Man up and make a move Gerhardt, I’m starting to think you don’t have it in you to do this.” Lou hissed through his teeth, staring at Dodd in the soft orange glow of the only light in the room. A small lamp in the corner. 

“Fine...then I’ll skip the pleasantries and get right to it. Take your clothes off.” Dodd ordered, standing up from the bed, crossing his arms. He wasn’t having anyone tell him what to do without getting reprimanded for it. Even if it meant that he was getting fucked. Or fucking. 

Lou stared at Dodd and grumbled from the lack of hands on his body. Not exactly the reaction he expected but shit, he wanted this so bad. He was over the edge of his own sanity and wanted this. “Make me.” Lou muttered, staring at the other’s cold eyes. 

Dodd laughed shortly, staring down at the man. “Now I wouldn’t want to ruin your pretty little uniform darling. I can get rough, ya know...” He wouldn’t mind ripping the clothes right off of Lou Solverson’s pretty little body. Getting those hands all over a big, strong officer like Lou...mhm, Dodd only dreamed of something like this to happen.   
“I can get more. Or are you just too afraid?” Lou asked, staring up at Dodd, following the trail of his legs and his hips. The man was gorgeous, like a goddamned conundrum. He /wanted/ that man to fuck him. He wanted Dodd Gerhardt. Sitting up on the bed, he stared at the man, standing up to meeting him fully. “Are you afraid?” He asked again, pushing Dodd’s chest gently. 

Now that set Dodd off. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed Lou back onto the bed, who had gone down with ease, and glared. Crawling onto the bed, he practically attacked Lou. He kissed him hard, his hands going to the collar of the shirt that Lou was wearing, yanking off the tie roughly, tugging at the shirt itself, ripping it open. The sound of buttons scattering across the floor seemed to echo around the them. Lou gasped and closed his eyes, his hands blindly searching for Dodd’s pants, attempting to unlatch the giant belt buckle from the pants. He felt lips go to his neck, sucking and kissing roughly. Arching slightly up against the other man, he groaned and grabbed at Dodd’s shirt, tugging at it until it ripped open, more buttons scattering over the bed and the floor. 

“Didn’t much care for that shirt.” Lou gasped breathlessly, which earned him a groan from Dodd. 

“I actually liked it.” The other snarled, pressing his lips to Lou’s mouth, kissing him hard, taking Lou’s bottom lip between his teeth. But he discarded the shirt easily, throwing it to the side along with Lou’s. Pulling up, he stared down at Lou. That man was gorgeous. The police work obviously created this man into a well oiled machine, strong and handsome, with an ass to match. Tugging at the officer’s pants, Dodd grumbled as he threw the shoes to the side, the pants coming off next, only leaving Lou in his boxer briefs. Tight black ones. Dodd let out a whistle and smiled to himself. 

“Well...get to it.” Lou gasped, staring up at Dodd, who was shirtless, but still clothed. “Take off your clothes. I’m not gonna wait all night for this.” 

“Got some bite to you...I’d calm down and breathe if I were you. Cause you’re gonna be shown the night of your life.” Dodd muttered, standing to shove his pants off. When they were off,he tossed them to the side, staring at Lou, who was laid out on the bed, legs spread and an apparent bulge in his pants. Dodd smirked to himself. 

Lou stared from the bed at Dodd, feeling his breath hitch in his throat. Oh god... Dodd was definitely packing... Lou took a nervous gulp as he stared at the other man. He was ready though. He was definitely ready. His eyes scanned over the man’s body, biting his lip as he drank in the man before him. 

Dodd turned and caught the officer staring at him. He smirked and smiled, walking back over to the bed, crawling onto it. “I ain’t blind you know... I can see you lookin’ at me like that.” He whispered and kissed him slowly. It wasn’t soft or gentle. It was still teeth and rough lips, but it was slow. And it was nice. 

Lou gasped, his hands going to Dodd’s shoulders, feeling over the span of the man’s back, feeling his muscles moving under his fingers. Kissing him back, he parted his lips and felt a tongue slip between his teeth and a few moments after, he felt a hand at his hips, tugging the boxers off his body. Then, a hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. Letting out a sharp cry, Lou arched his back against Dodd’s body, moaning softly. 

“Y’know...seems as if those guns aren’t the only heat you’re packing.” Dodd murmured, his lips dragging across Lou’s cheek and to his ear, to whisper softly.   
Lou nodded slowly, his lips parted, but no noise escaped. He was in ecstasy and seemed to find no words to explain how or what he was feeling. He only let his hands slide farther over Dodd’s back, his bare legs finding themselves loosely wrapped around Dodd’s hips and thighs. His eyes closed and he could only imagine what he looked like, clinging to Dodd’s body, arching against him. 

For a few moments, there was just sounds of panting and heavy breathing, gasps from Lou’s ends and murmurs from Dodd’s. But then, the silence was broken by Dodd’s rough voice. no more murmurs. 

“Ya got any lube on ya?” He muttered, pulling away from the other, lips swollen and pink, hair amess, panting heavily. Lou was a damn good kisser and his cock felt perfect in his hand, but it was time to keep going or else Dodd was gonna blow his load right here right now. 

“I...I uh...no.” Lou muttered, looking up at Dodd, eyes scanning the other’s expression. The look was no longer threatening, just...horny. 

“Well then, you better open that pretty mouth of yours and get to suckin’. Cause even though I’m a bad guy, I’m not gonna go in dry.” Dodd sighed and pulled a hand up to Lou’s lips, watching as the other parted his lips for him, taking his fingers into his mouth. Shit it was a nice feeling too. Staring down at Lou, watching those glazed and flustered eyes. He could tell that he was gonna have a nice time with the officer. 

Lou looked up at Dodd, the man’s fingers in his mouth, sucking slowly and softly. His heartbeat was pounding in his head and his dick and he tried his best to take even, slow breaths. And after a few minutes of them staring...deep into each other’s blue eyes, Dodd pulled his fingers out. 

“Alright...now spread yer legs...ah wait...” Dodd chuckled and smiled. “They’re already spread for me.” Smiling, Dodd kissed over Lou’s neck, slipping a finger inside the other. 

Lou gave a sharp gasp, his nails digging into Dodd’s back, body arching against the other. “Ah...god...” He whispered and closed his eyes. 

“Yer real tight, Lou. Tell me, is this yer first time with a man or is that just a perk of yours whenever ya got the urge to spread these pretty legs for someone?” Dodd murmured, smiling to himself. Oh yeah, he was real tight. And he was gonna be a pretty little sight to see under him. 

“This...this is my first...and I don’t spread my legs for nobody.” Lou managed to get out, his breathing rapid and choppy. 

“Aw now don’t lie. You just about came in yer pants the first time you saw me.” Dodd chuckled and smirked. 

Lou sighed and looked away. He knew it was true. He had been staring at Dodd ever since he laid eyes on him. He couldn’t help himself. “Fine...just get to it already. I’ve been waiting long enough.” 

Dodd smirked and chuckled, nodding his head. “Alright. Fine...” He purred and slowly pumped his fingers in and out of Lou, watching the look on the other’s face change from discomfort to pleasure. The way the flush on his cheek shown against the orange tint in the room, the way Lou’s eyes rolled back slightly whenever Dodd brushed against his prostate...the way Lou’s hands wandered around his back and gripped him close. It was...different. 

Lou, on the other hand, was a mess. A moan, writhing mess. And he wasn’t going to make it very long. His body was shaking and his face was hot and red and he felt like he was on cloud nine. Soft moans and whimpers escaped from his lips. He felt Dodd’s mouth over his neck and chest, his hot, warm tongue making a trail over his chest. Ah god he just wanted Dodd to fuck him already. At that thought, Lou cast his glance away, staring at the night table that had a clock and a cigar and a lighter on it. A hand gently gripped his chin, turning his face back to Dodd’s. Another finger was pushed inside him, causing Lou to ball up his fist and bite down on his knuckles,moaning slightly. And Dodd revelled in that. 

Pulling Lou’s fist away, Dodd smirked and leaned down to kiss him hard, his fingers pumping in and out of the other. He wanted the other to beg for him. To ask to be fucked. To hear his voice coming from those pretty lips...

Kissing the other back, he let out a groan, his hips bucking gently. God whenever he closed his eyes, he could see Dodd, standing there before him, arms crossed, that stupid gun holster crossing his shoulders and down his sides... aw fuck. 

“Dodd, c’mon...” He whispered under his breath. “Fuck me...” It wasn’t meant to be heard but Lou had let it slip through his lips. 

Dodd rose a brow, staring at the other with a smirk. Just exactly what he was waiting to hear. Chuckling, he pulled away and stared down at Lou, about two fingers deep in the man. “What was that?” He purred, his fingers slowing down, pumping in and out of Lou, watching the other’s face twist and moan, those pretty little lips parting to allow the softest of sounds escape. 

“Ah...I...” Lou stumbled over his words, staring up at the other man. 

“Spit it out...” Dodd growled softly, giving his fingers a soft thrust, causing Lou to gasp and moan, crying out. 

“Fine! Ah! Gosh...fuck me Dodd. Goddammit fuck me. Hard...” Lou gasped and whined, his eyes open wide as he stared up at Dodd. He felt undignified. 

Dodd smirked, nodding his head before pulling his fingers out. Leaning back, he stared at Lou, spread out before him. Gorgeous. Giving a soft whistle through his teeth, he grinned and pulled off his cap, tossing it aside before spitting in his hand. Staring at Lou, he wrapped his own hand around his cock, slicking it up. 

“Gotta make sure this don’t hurt much for ya.” He muttered, smiling to himself as he pumped his hand three times before wiping it off on the bedsheet. “Now, keep those pretty legs spread...” He murmured. 

Lou stared at Dodd and then glanced down at the other’s dick. Lou coulda sworn that fear struck through his spirit right then and there because oh lord... the Gerhardt man was certainly well hung... Biting his lip, he stared up at the other man and pulled him down by the back of the neck, kissing him sloppily. Between kisses, he murmured out, “Just give it to me Dodd...be a man about it.” 

Dodd rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Lou’s hips, pull them up, flush against his own. With surprisingly gentleness, he pushed the tip of his cock into Lou, groaning loudly, his fingers curling into Lou’s hip slowly. Under him, he could feel the officer groan and clench his whole body at the intrusion. 

“Oh...yer still real tight, aren’t ya?” Dodd murmured into his ear softly, one of his hands brushing slowly up and down over Lou’s side. He pushed in a little farther, practically letting his cock sink into Lou,listening to the other man’s moans. 

Lou let out a gasp, groaning softly. “Oh...Oh gosh...” He muttered and closed his eyes,his face contorting into one of discomfort. Everything felt so...clouded and odd. But it sort of felt right. Really right... really nice. “Dodd...gosh...” He moaned softly, his eyes fluttering open and closed. 

“That’s what I like to hear, darlin’.” Dodd cooed, slowly rolling his hips in and out of Lou, working him slowly. He was sure that he wasn’t going to be able to go very slow for long. He wanted to hear his name being called--no, he wanted to hear his name being screamed. He wanted to see the gorgeous officer underneath him squirming and moaning for him. 

Lou groaned and nodded, his head falling back against the pillow, hips rocking up to meet Dodd’s. One of his hands made a fist in the sheets and the other one was wrapped around Dodd’s back, pulling him closer. His lips parted, soft noises coming from them. Yeah he sure was in heaven...

It went on like that for a while, Lou and Dodd were in a perfect motion, soft little thrusts and moans. Gentle whimpers and the squeak of the bed beneath them. Dodd smiled as he looked down at the beautiful man before him, writhing and moaning under him, his gorgeous little face breaking out in a sweat, his chest covered in a soft sheen of glistening sweat. There were a few times when Lou called out Dodd’s name quietly and Dodd would utter Lou’s name in panted breaths. And Lou himself was loving it. But it was starting to get real soft and he wasn’t sure if this was going to suit what needs he wanted. 

“Listen...Dodd. I know you’re tryin’ to be nice and all, but f you wouldn’t mind, could you fuck me harder now? I’m not gonna break, you know?” Lou panted softly as he stared up at Dodd. And that man’s facial expression could have lit up a room. An amused smile came over his face and his bright, cold eyes widened like one would not believe.

“Thank god.” Dodd whispered, rolling his eyes before grasping Lou’s hips, thrusting faster and harder into him, moaning and groaning. And the sight he saw... Lou’s pretty little face all screwed up in pleasure, sounds coming from his mouth like he was listening to a porno. The noises were sinful and gorgeous, loud enough to fill the room and probably the whole first floor. Leaning down, he brushed his lips over Lou’s ear, smirking as he thrust his hips harder into the other man. “Everyone can hear you, Lou, darlin’. They can hear you being my bitch, moaning around my fucking cock like it’s the best thing you’ve ever had.” Dodd purred, rocking up against Lou, feeling the other’s hips pushing up against his own in a desperate attempt to gather more of the pleasure filled feeling. “Can you hear yourself? Fuck you sound like one of those pornstars in the movies...” Dodd murmured as he kept thrusting into him, moaning. 

Lou gasped, staring up at the other, nodding slowly as more wanton moans slipped loudly from his lips. He could feel the bed shaking back and forth as well as his body, being thrust up against the mattress. Wrapping his legs around the other’s hips even tighter, he arched his back. 

“Oh god...Dodd.” He moaned and bit his lip. 

“Keep talkin’ darling...keep it coming.” Dodd whispered softly, thrusting his hips, but that wasn’t enough for him. Oh no. He wanted more. Pulling out, he stared at Lou, watching the surprised look on his face. 

“What’re you doing?” Lou asked, his head cocking to the side. 

“I’m gonna make you scream...” Dodd purred and grasped Lou’s legs before throwing them over his shoulders, pushing roughly back into the other plowing into him, no longer showing any mercy. He thrust and pulsed, moaning loudly. 

Lou cried out, grabbing the bed sheets, his head thrown back, now screaming the other’s name out. He wasn’t going to last long like this. Oh no. He needed Dodd to help him finish. 

“D-Dodd!” He whined loudly, grasping at the sheets. 

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I got you.” Dodd purred, wrapping a hand around Lou’s cock, stroking it quickly. Dipping his head down, he began to kiss over the other’s neck and chest, biting and making dark marks, his tongue wandering over the expanse of Lou’s chest and shoulders. “Just go ahead and come...I know you want to. I can see it yer eyes now...”

Lou shuddered, whimpering softly as he rocked his hips up, nodding his head in agreement. He wanted to...and aw shit, it felt like he was going to. Panting, he cried out, “I-I’m not gonna last long!” 

“Well that’s the point, now c’mon darlin’.” Dodd rolled his eyes and chuckled, continuing to effortlessly thrust into the officer, moaning loudly. He pumped his hand quicker over Lou’s cock, watching as the man’s eyes glazed over. 

Lou cried out, his vision going blurry before he arched roughly up against Dodd, coming over his stomach. He was stiff for a moment, panting and heaving softly before his body slowly relaxed against the bed, his eyes falling closed. “oh god...Ah gosh...” He mumbled softly, licking his lips. 

Dodd smirked, giving one more big thrust before coming, giving a shout of something that sounded oddly like Lou’s name. He panted and grinned, slowly pulling out before flopping next to Lou, staring up at the ceiling. Resting his arms behind his head, he chuckled and grinned, wiggling his toes some. He looked over and watched Lou, watching his chest rise and fall slowly. He watched the other, eyeing the officer as he attempted to get up. Chuckling, he watched in amusement. 

Lou rose slowly, ignoring Dodd’s laughs. Standing from the bed, he walks over to the mound of clothes in the corner of the room, bending over to get them but groaned in pain. The light in the room was buzzing and glowing. His body ached terribly. 

“Come back to the bed, Lou. You’re in no condition to be walking.” Dodd called from the bed, sitting up on the elbows. 

“I...I can’t...” Lou mumbled, staring back at Dodd. His legs were weak and his eyes were tired and glazed over. Maybe he would have to stay. He was in no shape to drive. In all honesty, he was a wreck. 

“You can. Don’t be a little shit about it. Now get back in bed.” Dodd called and sighed, hitting the pillows lightly, inviting Lou over.

Lou sighed, turning back around, making the long walk to the bed. Easing back down, he sighed and closed his eyes, wincing slowly as he laid down slowly on the bed. Groaning, he fell easily against the mattress, relaxing against the warm sheets. Closing his eyes, he sighed and fell asleep, nestled in the warmth of blankets and a soft pillow under his head... 

~~~~~  
It was about...1 in the morning when Lou woke back up. Besides him he heard loud snoring. Grumbling, he rolled over on his side and spied Dodd, still laying on his back, one hand on his stomach, head to the side, mouth open as he snored. God, Lou had slept with that man. 

Sitting up, he groaned and looked around. His shoes and clothes were on the other side of the room...but he was sure that he could make it without making much noise. Standing, he groaned and limped over to the clothing and started to pull on the boxers and pants, grasping for the shirt, pulling it on. There were no buttons to keep it in place, so he grasped for his jacket and pulled it on over the shirt, zipping it up. He grabbed his shoes and tugged them on before heading to the door. Giving one last glance at Dodd, he sighed and left. Making a painful journey down the stairs and out the door, he sighed and got in his police cruiser and drove back home...back to reality. 

Pulling up in the drive, he sighed and sat in the car for a few minutes before getting out and heading inside. Making his way to the bedroom, he saw a light still on. Was Betsy still up at his hour? Walking in, he saw her sitting up in bed. 

“Betsy, darling, why you up so early?” He asked, toeing off his shoes. 

“I wanted to see that you made it home okay. Plus your car woke me up. It seems that you had a...nice time.” She chuckled softly, eyeing the hickeys on her husband’s neck. “I’m glad you took my advice. Do you feel better?” 

Lou blushed and sighed, going into the bathroom to discard the ripped shirt, hanging the jacket on a hook. “Oh well...It was nice...all good..And I do feel better... but you know what, Bets?” Lou smiled and sighed, staring at himself in the mirror. 

“What?”

“I love you, hon.” 

Betsy smiled to herself, playing with the fringe on the blanket before her. “I love you too, hon...now come to bed.” 

Lou smiled and crawled into bed next to Betsy, staring at her. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He knew that he was a good husband and a good man. And he would no longer have to deal with the Gerhardt family. Or at least he’d try not to. 

“Goodnight Mrs. Solverson.” 

“Goodnight Mr. Solverson.”   
FIN.


End file.
